


Beauty Found In Even The Silent Places

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2013 Writings [9]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written around a Bionicle prompt during fic_promptly's Contest week. It was also my attempt to get into writing the character of Kopaka.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beauty Found In Even The Silent Places

**Author's Note:**

> Written around a Bionicle prompt during fic_promptly's Contest week. It was also my attempt to get into writing the character of Kopaka.

There is a beauty to be found even in most silent of places on the island that had become their home over time so that they could keep protecting the Matoran from Makuta. Like in the snow and in the ice.

It was almost like he has found his own place of beauty that few would ever see.

It is the beauty here in his element that he will protect from evil.

Too bad that none of his Toa brothers and sister would see the beauty of it as he did. Well Gali might just see it as he does, but its not something that he's inclined to ask her. She doesn't often linger with him in the colder elements that he gets his power from.

Tahu wasn't often one for finding beauty in silence, he seemed to prefer noise and the heat of fire that came with his element.

At least here in the silence of the beauty that was snow, ice, and entirely in his element, that he could stay there and think through his thoughts in peace without the clamor of loud voices that were his sister and brothers.


End file.
